Caribou
|image= |jname=カリブー |rname=''Karibū'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 600One Piece Manga - Chapter 600, Caribou arrives in Grove 46 along with his brother per the fake Luffy's orders. |affltion=Impostor Straw Hat Pirates; Caribou Pirates (former) |ocupation=Pirate; Captain (former) |jva= |epithet= |bounty= 210,000,000|}} |}} "Wet-Haired" Caribou is an infamous rookie pirate who was at the Sabaody Archipelago around the time of the Straw Hat Pirates' reunion. He has a bounty of 210,000,000, making him part of the new generation of rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000. He is the brother of "Blood Splatterer" Coribou, another infamous rookie. Both brothers gained their reputations for killing Marines. As both of them have bounties of over 70,000,000, they both fulfill the requirement of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga - Chapter 598, Caribou and Coribou join the Impostor Straw Hats. Appearance Caribou is a tall man with dark hair reaching down to his shoulders, with a distinctive wet looking tuft giving him his epithet, and a beard in the shape of a spiral. He has psychotic looking eyes with many circles around the pupils, pointed ears and long limbs. He has a long tongue which is often seen sticking out. He wears a captain's coat which appears to be made of fur, dark on the outside and lighter and spotted on the inside, similarly to a leopard's, dark pants and shoes, and an extremely long sleeved shirt covered in blood and with a Cross fleury that appears to be the symbol of his previous crew. With the way he wears his shirt, concealing his arms under his long sleeves, it resembles a straitjacket unbuckled. Personality Caribou is a psychotic, violent person renowned for killing Marines. He apparently believes strongly in God, begging him to forgive the Marine that tried to shoot him, but then sadistically ordered his brother to bury the man alive, as a punishment for the "sinner" Marine. He directly disobeys his new captain's orders in order to kill a Marine despite the fact that he thought his captain was Straw Hat Luffy. Once again showing that he is incredibly insane (seeing as he was not afraid to go against a pirate thought to have a bounty of 400,000,000) and violent toward Marines. He also doesn't seem to have patience in regard to his brother's habit of facing the wrong way when talking to someone. In spite of his insanity however (or perhaps because of it) he does seem to have at least some basic understanding of how corrupt the world is, as shown by his comment on how the marines need to get rid of their "unspoken rule" about how it's okay to lie to criminals. As well as his comment on how hypocritical the marines are. Though the former comment may be based more on his anger toward the marine who lied to him about the reinforcements that he called than anything else. Abilities and Powers Caribou is a pirate captain fearsomely reputed as a killer of Marines, who has managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, sailing through the first half of the Grand Line. In his first appearance, he was seen being able to detect the presence of a Marine hiding nearby who was spying on the Fake Straw Hat crew's pirate recuits. Whether this was due to the use of Kenbushoku Haki, or simply due to being able to hear Marine's speak into his Den Den Mushi is unknown. Weapons He apparently uses some sort of spear or polearm as his weapon of choice. He was also seen using a flintlock pistol. Devil Fruit Caribou ate an as of yet unnamed Logia Devil Fruit. He has only been shown using it twice: to suffocate fake Sanji and to let a cannon ball pass through him. History Past Some time in the past, Caribou and Coribou became pirates and gained a fearsome reputation for killing Marines. The Straw Hat Reunion Eventually, the two brother managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, where they allied themselves with the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. They were first seen in Grove 46, their allies meeting point, together with some fellow pirate captains. Caribou spotted a Marine spying them, injured him with his weapon and then, after begging God to forgive the man for trying to kill him, ordered Coribou to bury the Marine alive as punishment. They were however interrupted during their sadistic actions by Fake Luffy who ordered them to stop. After the Marines surround the pirates at the meeting place, Fake Luffy orders Caribou and Coribou to use the Marine that they injured as a shield. Caribou instead says he cannot follow those orders and shoots the Marine. Then he says that the Marines should do away with the unwritten rule that says that they can lie to criminals and laughs. He and his old crew then launch an attack. After the attack by the Marines, Caribou, Coribou, and his crew are seen on another grove, digging a large hole, getting ready to bury the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates alive. Caribou reveals that he never intended to follow the Straw Hats and planned to kill them from the inside. Caribou picks up fake Sanji and starts to suffocate him with his Devil Fruit power. Fake Sogeking then tries to shoot him, but he lets the bullet pass through him. He is next seen in the ocean on his coated ship following the real Straw Hats. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters